User blog:TSRITW/The Learningblocks Wiki Heroes
Remember, remember, the tenth of September. This is the team that defeats evil users and stuff! 'Members' 'Leaders' *'Quwyatt' (leader) *'Car Puncher 7x9' (co-leader) *'Jaybird Dodger #004' (co-leader) *'Alex the “Bad”' (co-leader) *'The Kool Gal XI' (co-leader) 'Belcos' *'Cliché Neutralizer' (belco) *'Cute Yoshi #101' (belco) *'Mad Manager' (belco) *'Memekai' (belco) *'Red Bird Bomb' (belco) 'The Others' *'33er' *'Ally-O Really Reads' *'C.K.O.' *'Emily N-34' *'Faith 33-20' *'Hexadroid’s Tombstone' *'Lil’ Nick' *'Light Switch #17' *'Mr. Job' *'Octoblock Wannabe' *'Rebecca Hit' *'Red Link Dropper' *'Repented TTT' *'Respectful Cat Lover' *'Star Wars Fan CMXXVIII' *'Tea-Bee-Di Comedian' *'The Square Potato' *'The Untitled Maker' *'Vandalism Reversal of Glory' 'Ex-Villains' *'KoolGal’s Best Nightmare' *'Numberblock-Dude' (formerly The 928 Guy) 'Hero Variants and Reincarnations' *'The Kool Gal XII' *'Jeleah' *'Ally-P Really Writes' *'Arif Undercover' *'Arif Undercover II' *'Jorvin II' *'Reincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'Rereincarnated Numberblock-Dude' *'The Other Untitled Maker' *'Untitled Maker’s Return' 'Fans (?)' *'Bee-Eff-Dee-Aye-1-2-3-4-5' *'Rammy' *'...That Guy' *'Yes, They Will Remember This' 'Dead Heroes' *'Abysmal One' *'Rectangl’r' (original founder and leader) 'Half-Heroes' *'BattleReviews': He’s okay, but he can be a jerk sometimes. *'FLFFleooyaxnoptrtFrrooogtnF': Can be quite annoying. *'DNDC2uuaAwbmrTolbDAeoeaTyrrwjoackTwo': Reincarnation of above. *'JLJJaeuuyalnpioFertogJ': Reincarnation of above. *'Rerereincarnation Numberblock-Dude': He was once an unsung hero, but now he’s a doofus who doesn’t know what the difference between a ripoff and an inspiration is. *'Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'Actually Real Final Reincarnation Numberblock-Dude': Reincarnation of above. *'This is the Last Reincarnation of Numberblock-Dude, I Promise': Reincarnation of above. *'I Lied': Reincarnation of above. 'Villains' *'???': Not having an account. *'#144': Making gross jokes. *'A Mess of a Sleigh': Removing content. *'Alpha Kappa Tau': Spamming. *'آم': He "creates" fake templates. *'Another Delet’d Account WAN WAN FORE': He is really against E’s. I guess his favorite book is Gadsby. *'Another Delet’d Account WAN WAN FIEV': Reincarnation of above. *'Art Thief': He removed a gallery. *'Ath Bn Zvnh Bvlbvl': Unacceptable username. *'Awkward 2332': Replaced one of my images WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. *'Bad Aim': Created a spam page. *'Banned Cyanide? Fudge.': Vandalism and swearing. *'Barney the Vandal': Vandalized. *'Battered Blaster': Harassment and disrespect. *'Bee-Grade Vandal': Vandalized. *'Black and White and Dead All Over': Vandalized Cute Yoshi #101’s page. *'Bruce’s Bully': Swearing. *'Burglar?': Editing a person's page without permission. *'Burnt Witch': Spamming. *'Burrito Buster': Vandalism. *'Burrito Bu2ter': Vandalism. *'Busted Burner': Ruining a gallery. *'Chloe Blows': He/She inserts false info. *'Chocky Charlie': Vandalism. *'Chuck-E-Chum Bucket': Spamming. *'Cloud -9': He doesn’t know what a “joke” is. *'Content Destroyer 280': removing content from pages. *'Convincing Liar': Inserting false information. *'Crappy #15': Unacceptable username. *'Crappy One': Inserting false information. *'Crappy Poop Can': Vandalism and invasion of privacy. *'Crappy Poop Crate': Same thing. *'Crapsaccharine': Spamming. *'Crapsack': Vandalism and harassment. *'Creepy Topher': Spamming unnecessary Fortnite stuff. *'Curly Cries': Vandalized a gallery. *'DEATH C.A.P.T.': Sent death threats to Arithmeticker and Rectangl’r. *'Deceiver': Inserting false information. *'Deletd’s First Minion': Said the forbidden words. *'Deletion Protestor': Protesting against deleting. *'Derailer': Removing content from pages. *'DiaNoob.png': Doesn't know how Dias work. *'Dick the Chestnut': Unacceptable username. *'D.I.G.S.': Reverted Sokk'r's gender. *'Donald’s Rival’s Ovaries': Unacceptable username. *'Dumb Blocker': Inserting a Blocked template as a non-admin. *'Dumb Label': Created a spam page. *'Dumb Reaper': Making death jokes. *'Dummy': Not having an account. *'Ear Rapper': Lying about the theme song being earr*p*. *'Eater 100': Sent an "eat threat" to me. *'EliSpam': She creates way too many spam pages and never learns her lesson. *'EliSpammier': Not helping. Possibly a reincarnation of above. *'Errorist': Spammed "Error". *'Fake Hero': Vandalizing, powerup-kicking, and giving powerups to a CORPSE. *'False Info Lover': Posted fanon content on non-fanon pages. *'Fandumbn Pain': Removed information from pages, and thus, was banned from FANDOM by default. *'Five Keys on the Home Row': Strikes someone but not being a hero. *'Flickerbish': Unacceptable username. *'Foker': Spamming. *'Forty-First Liar': Inserting false info. *'FRIKKIN' CALF': Unacceptable username. *'G-J-Uncontrollable Pen': Spamming. *'"George"': Vandalism. *'Hawada the Devil': He edited the SpeedyDelete template... EVEN THOUGH HE’S NOT AN ADMIN AND WE DIDN’T GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO EDIT TEMPLATES! *'Icky Ricky': He vandalizes. He also creates spam pages. *'Idiot': Being stupid. *''Ike the 'Eartless 'Acker': "Breaking" the comment section. *'Info Thief': Attempting to steal personal information. *'Infobox Remover': Removing an infobox. What else did you expect? *'Jab Stab': Spams. *'Jeffrey': Spams and inserts false information. *'JJ the Vandal': Vandalism. *'Jumpscarer': Spamming "Jumpscare". *'Just Totally Dead, Tik Tak Torture Ended': Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. *'Kaydeekaydee': Spamming. *'Keyless Lock': Intimidating behavior. *'King Roundabout': Can't tell the difference between CANON and FANON. *'L is for Loser': Spamming. *'Leblehcap Nnahoj': Two words: not canon. *'Le-master of Inappropriateness ': Swearing and wanting to do inappropriate things with Wunsie. *'Little Vandal': Vandalism. Duh. *'Loomy’s Descendant': Spammed "!wave". *'Losing Vandal': Spamming. *'Лойс1974': Vandalized. *'Lucas the Moron': He replaced most of the NumberCollab pics without permission. *'Me Wannabe': Mimicked me. Also a huge pain in the butt. *'Me Wannabee': Reincarnation of above. *'Naidemoc': He’s not funny. *'Naked-Questioning Moron': Asking if the Learningblocks are naked. That's gross. *'Nanger Nolan': Spammed. *'Negatively Wrong': Being incorrect! *'News Faker': Inserting false information. *'Nick Nein': Unacceptable username. *'No, You Don't': Intimidating behaviour. *'Non-Canon Jammer': Added a non-canon pic. *'Norm the Block'd': Vandalism and spamming. *''Nother Naked-Questioning Moron': Asking if the Learningblocks are naked. That's gross. *'Number None': Defending urination jokes. *'Odin Louge': Inserting false information. *'Poopas #988': Inserting false information. *'Probably TTT': Spamming and could potentially be the Tik Tak Torturer. *'Protegent': Removed content from a page. *'Pussy Vacuum Cleaner': Unacceptable username. *'Question Four Does': Removes content from pages. *'Quirk the Flame Sphere': Inserts false information. *'Random Guy': Not having an account. *'Rant-O-Rama': Making a dumb rant and also being as annoying as an orange. *'Rctangl’er': Impersonating me. *'Rectangl’r Hater': Disrespecting me. *'Rectangl’r Ranter': Disrespecting me. *'Rekoj': Not being funny. *'R''h''an Out of Time': Vandalism and stupid-linking. *'Roboty': Blocked upon request. *'Robutxian': Stupid-linked. *'Ruidosa Patán': Doesn't know how templates work. *'Ruiner': Swearing, spamming, and vandalism. *'Russian Doofus': Makes unnecessary links. *'Sally the Stupid User': Believes in blatantly fake factoids and is really infamous in YouTube. Also, she makes fake Numberfanagrams and her grammar sucks. *'Schmaldi the Schmupe': Adding false categories. *'Shameful V': Can’t tell the difference between “caption” and “link”. *'Sixty-Ninth Spammer': Spamming. * *'Slicer': Spamming. *'Spaminator': Spamming. *'Spammer #45': Spamming. *'Spammer #111': Spamming. *'Spammer #118': Spamming. *'Spammer #125': Spamming. *'Spamming Mess': Spamming. *'Spamming Queen I': She spams. A LOT. *'Spamming Queen II': Spammed. *'SPAWN OF THE DEVIL': Just in case he wrecks this wiki. *'Spazzing3': Spamming. *'Spimple Spammer': Spamming. *'Spy Discussion': Made stupid discussions that no one cares about. *'Spy Discussion II': Reincarnation of above. *'Spy Discussion III': Reincarnation of above. *'Step Squad Killer': Removing content from pages. *'Striking Stupe': Striked Rebecca Hit just because she made Countryblocks. *'Stripper': Made a nakedness joke. *'Stupid': Self-explanatory. *'Stupid Memer': Made a meme that's NOT FUNNY. *'Stupid Viking': Stupid-linking. *'Super Pooper Spam': Spamming. *'Tad’s Bully':" Vandalism. *'The Category Hater': Not having an account. *'The Not-So-Mighty One': Posting non-canon content. *'The User who Doesn't Know Jack': Spamming. *'Time Trafailure': Inserting false information. *'Tishie': Asks users their real name. *'Train Hater': Spamming. *'Turdy Choice': Believes in blatantly fake factoids and is really infamous in YouTube. *'Turdier Choice': Reincarnation of above. *'Twenty-Day Torture': Inserting false information. *'U-Don’t-Chews': Inserting false information. *'"Ultimate" Ethan': Intimidating behaviour. *'"Ultimate" Kaicey': Intimidating behaviour. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer I': Reverted Eleven’s gender change. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer II': Reincarnation of above. *'Unepic Dragon Slayer III': Reincarnation of above. *'Uno Negativo': Was creepy on Wunsie’s page. *'Unsexy Saggy': Lying about beth't beach ball. *'Userlist Flooder': Unacceptable username. *'Valt Vandalsy': Vandalism. *'Vandal 11/11': Vandalism. *'VandalA': Vandalism. *'Vandaleno': Vandalism. *'Versus Gwen': He creates pages without an admin’s consent. *'Who’s Back, Back Again': He was kicked off the hero team by Arithmeticker, left the wiki because they're a drama queen, but they came back. *'Wiggler': Spamming Wiggles stuff. *'Wronger Genderer': Lying about genders. *'Wrong McWrongface': Inserts false information and is a huge pain in the gluteus maximus. *'X-Treme Torture': Removing content from pages and swearing. 'Blossom-Blocks' *'Blossom-Block 1.0': He spammed, swore, and was really annoying in general. *'Blossom-Block 2.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 3.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 4.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 5.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 6.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 7.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Blossom-Block 8.0': Reincarnation of above. 'Exclamation Pointz' *'Angela Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Beesley Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Daniel Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Ike Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Jimbo Pointz': Unacceptable username. *'Moe Pointz': Unacceptable username. 'Gab Crabs' *'Gab Crab One': Being stupid and reverting images. *'Gab Crab Two': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Three': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Four': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Five': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Six': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Seven': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Eight': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Nine': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Ten': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Eleven': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twelve': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Thirteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Fourteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Fifteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Sixteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Seventeen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Eighteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Nineteen': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twenty': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twenty-One': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twenty-Two': Reincarnation of above. *'Gab Crab Twenty-Three': Reincarnation of above. 'Instruction Ignorers' *'Instruction Ignorer 1': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 2': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 3': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 4': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. *'Instruction Ignorer 5': Edits the Arrangements page without reading the rules first. 'Long Namers' '8-Digits' *'Vandal #21304050': Spamming. '9-Digits' *'Vandal #462089037': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #602281541': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #811038888': Generic vandal. '11-Digits' *'Vandal #10851235223': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #18225396129': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #68173243247': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #94196205159': Generic vandal. '12-Digits' *'Vandal #114124136185': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #138217234298': Generic vandal. 'Complete Messes' *'Vandal #26006C646B7FD28F2429C52AAEA5AAF': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2601184C5005E47EC87BB4AC84C68D5': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E00124C412011D81D95B30BBC975': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E0076B94AC01F8E24976754C1904': Generic vandal. *'Vandal #2406E0077D52CB01883D4CE58453F053': Generic vandal. 'Luis' Minions' *'Luis' First Minion': Vandalism. *'Luis' Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Seventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Eighth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Ninth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Tenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Eleventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twelfth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fourteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Sixteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Seventeenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Eighteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Nineteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twentieth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-First Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Seventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Eighth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Twenty-Ninth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirtieth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-First Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Seventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Eighth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Thirty-Ninth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fortieth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-First Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Seventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Eighth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Forty-Ninth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fiftieth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-First Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Luis' Fifty-Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. 'Methane Emission Gang' *'Bigbutt': Unacceptable username. *'Canadian Microwave': Unacceptable username. *'Deeeez': Unacceptable username. *'Dutch Oven': Unacceptable username. *'Fart Blaster #437': Unacceptable username. *'Fart Führer': Unacceptable username. *'Fart Führer’s Return': Unacceptable username. *'Fartinski': Unacceptable username. *'Flokky the Fartman': Unacceptable username. *'Frïštęñßkŷ': Unacceptable username. *'Quaker Farts': Unacceptable username. *'Snickerclish': Unacceptable username. 'Swearingens' *'Swearingen I': Swore on this wiki. *'Swearingen II': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen III': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen IV': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen V': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen VI': Reincarnation of above. *'Swearingen VII': Reincarnation of above. 'Tik Tak Torturers' *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.0': Creating a spam page. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.25': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.5': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 1.75': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 2.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Tik Tak Torturer 3.0': Reincarnation of above. 'Trolls' *'Troll 1': Thinks deception is funny. IT'S NOT. *'Troll 2': Reincarnation of above. *'Troll 3': Reincarnation of above. 'Unseen Villains' *'Unseen Villain #82713955': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #951512364': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1122229165': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1195632108': Generic vandal. *'Unseen Villain #1402134190': Generic vandal. 'YehguanocCms' *'All False, All False, All False': Inserts false info. *'All Incorrect, All Incorrect, All Incorrect': Inserts false info. *'All Wrong, All Wrong, All Wrong': Inserts false info. 'Find-That-User 9001' 'Missions' #Saving Alphaland #Navbox Replacement #The Mystery of the Uneditable Haiku #Punchcar’s Voice Acting #'The Learning-Blocks Crossover' #'The Search for Patrick' #'Losing the Wiki to Luis’ Minions' 'The Tik Tak Torturing Times' #Arifmetikked #The Clock is Tikking #Tik Tak Torturer's Revenge #Tikking Off the Vandal #The Defeat AND Return of TTT #Nearing the End '#DeleteNotDelet Missions' #'Sneaky Rectangle' 'Spread the Message' #The Final Quiz 'Challenges' #Abacus (done by Arithmeticker) #Punchcar’s Six (done by Arithmeticker and C.K.O.) #The Voice of Nine and Sixteen (done by Arithmeticker and Faith 33-20) #The Greek Alphabet’s New Groove (done by Rectangl’r and Arithmeticker) #Digiblocks (done by Arithmeticker) #Cookie Contest (done by Rectangl’r) #MrYokai's Make-Your-Own-Cookies Contest (done by Rectangl’r and BattleReviews) #The 2018 Zero Challenge (done by Rectangl’r) #You Don't Know How to Make a Question Segue (done by Memekai) #Guess These Objects (done by Rectangl’r) #Metamorphawinners 'Our Own Template! :D' 'Activities' *Doing math and stuff *Fixing grammar *Saving Alphanumberland *Making NumberArt *Playing “'Darcie' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Darcie'”. *Playing “'Breop' Cake” — it’s Spongy Cake, but every “Spongy” is replaced with “'Breop'”. *Singing “[https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/File%3A0B49CF24-1108-42E7-9648-BF8EDD5107DF.jpeg You’ve Been Blocked]” and Busted at a blocked villain. Category:Blog posts